


Shivers

by B_oys_do_c_ry



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_oys_do_c_ry/pseuds/B_oys_do_c_ry
Summary: "How about loser owes the winner…a kiss, perhaps. No homo, though.""Alright, I'm up for the challenge.""Wow, someone's excited.""You wish."Takes place after Season 5.
Relationships: Leo/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Shivers

In the begin, it was only supposed to be an innocent bet. A mere gamble, if you will. You just chirped up with a simple statement that Leo rolled his eyes at followed by a chuckle in response.

Telling him that you could last longer outside in the cold, it felt like a win to you considering him being cold-blooded and all. It was minus two degrees Celsius out, a thick layer of snow coating every inch of every surface throughout the city. White flurries still sprinkled down from above, with the streets and sidewalks being slick with ice. To be honest, it was a slippery mess out there.

Leo quirked a brow over to where you stood shoving on a pair of winter boots, his gaze fond. He wanted to tell you to stop, maybe even wager with you to stay inside, but he also knew too well that you wouldn’t let a cold excuse you from fulfilling a bet.

Occasionally he found your stubbornness to be irritating. But the determination you held in your eyes was captivating, that glint of mischief being as infectious as it was wasn’t helping. Hating to admit it, Leo would follow you to the ends of the earth.

The most he could do was pull on a jacket, though he offered you an extra scarf, trying to make sure you would at least be semi-warm. Accepting his offer with a wink and a nudge of your elbow, you wrapped yourself up securely with the provided scarf.

“You know, I could just say that you’re right and we won’t have to go stand out in the cold,” Leo said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“Where’s the fun in that, Nardo? I like my points made fresh and witnessed.” You grinned over at him where you stood by the ladder, itching to head out through the manhole. Leo followed close behind as you started to climb, already dreading what’s to come next.

You didn’t go far, only standing on either side of the opening to the sewers, facing the turtle head-on, a not so pleasant expression on his face.

Leo shoved his hands under his pits, already feeling the familiar cold tingle in his knuckles. He wished he could do the same for his feet. God, he wished he had shoes. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Did you sit on a stick this morning? Cheer up, lad. You’re sounding too much like Raph these days.”

Another five minutes later and neither of you had budged. Conversations fluttered between you, talking about anything that came to mind. Managing to finally get a smile out of the guy as he started to loosen up.

Your eyes took in Leo’s form, catching how the moonlight perfectly shone over his skin, lighting up his complexion in an almost angelic way. God, not to mention his irises. They were piercing, almost. You couldn’t tell whether it was the weather or the sight that sent shivers up your spine.

“Leo, why don’t we make this more interesting.” You shuddered, rubbing your hands as an attempt to warm them up. Your friend gave you an unamused look, fighting the smile that tugged on his thin lips.

“Sure Y/N, are we going to see which one of us dies first or figure out how long it takes to get hypothermia?” Leo quipped, watching you roll your eyes at him.

“No, dipshit. How about loser owes the winner…a kiss, perhaps.” As the words escaped your lips, all the heat you had left in your body rushed to your head, amplifying your already flushed cheeks. “No homo, though.”

Leo gawked at you for a moment, watching the way you studied his face and the boyish grin that was etched on your face. He felt his heart quicken in pace, butterflies scrambling around in his gut.

He would be lying if he hadn’t thought of what it would be like to kiss you. To feel you close and hold you. He wanted to see your upturned lashes and cheeks aglow as he pulled away from you. He wanted to see your drowsy eyes when you first woke up and before you fell asleep.

“Alright, I’m up for the challenge.” Leo declared. You laughed and nodded your head at him, ready to win this bet once and for all.

“Wow, someone’s excited.”

“You wish.”

It had been a while longer of you both standing outside, the sun had completely set, the air around you spiking in temperature, going lower than previously.

Leo knew you were freezing, with the way your teeth chattered and your voice wavering as you spoke to him. The blue tint in your lips was a clear sign, though watching you struggle to prevent your body from shaking made him sigh out in defeat.

He could have stayed out there a little longer if needed, but knowing you, you weren’t going to give up unless you won. So gathering all the courage that he could, he surrendered.

“Okay, Y/N/N, you win. I’m fucking freezing right now, so let’s just head back to the lair. I can make you a drink or something.” Leo waved his arms in the air, earning a chapped smile as he gestured his submission.

“I tuh-told you I wo-would win, fearless.” You shivered out, knees buckling as you both quickly bent down to pull up the cover.

Once you had gotten back to his home, Leo didn’t waste time in making some hot beverages for the two of you. You waited patiently in a pile of knitted blankets, sitting on the couch as you watched a random episode of Space Heroes: The Next Generation, for Leo’s benefit.

Returning, the boy in blue sat beside you with drinks in hand as he let out a drawn-out sigh. “We’re getting too old for this.”

“This show? Oh I know, it’s so 90’s-”

“ _No_. I’m talking about the bets.”

You took a glance over at Leo, who already had eyes set on you. You shook your head before turning back to the tv. “They keep things entertaining. Especially with how things are now.”

Leo traced his thumb around the rim of his teacup, releasing an absent-minded ‘hum’. Then his gaze wandered back to your form, noticing how you were still ridden with shivers.

“Do you need more blankets? I can go get some more from Donnie’s room, I’m pretty sure he won’t notice.”

He rushed out, wanting to make sure you were alright, feeling guilty for being so stubborn himself and making you stay out for longer than intended.

“I’ll be fine, I’m warming up a lot more thanks to the five I’ve already got.” Your reply got a sheepish smile out of him, then the corners of your mouth turned up into a smirk. “Although, I’m pretty sure you owe me something.”

Cocking a brow, Leo sent you a puzzled look your way, his mind racking to comprehend what you were trying to insinuate. What did he owe-

 _Oh_.

Now it clicked.

A newfound heat rose up to his neck, feeling his heart race for the third time today. He was going to kiss you. Leo felt you shift beside him, adjusting the blankets so that you could be at a better reach, which only made him jitter more.

Taking notice of his hesitancy, you took a gentle hold of his hand and placed it on your cheek. Leo felt as though he could’ve melted right there and then. The hot contact of your skin against his drawing him in willingly. Although, the chill of his on your face sent a thrilling spike through your veins.

You leant closer, within good enough proximity for him to brush his bottom lip against yours tentatively, as an act of asking for your approval. You reciprocated this by capturing said lip between the two of your own, stifling his surprised gasp.

Leo’s body flushed at the action, the radiating rush travelling through his bloodstream, warming him up from head to toe. Just as he felt the surge of euphoric bliss envelop him, making his heart soar in pure joy, you drew away. He instantly missed the lively heat curling within his abdomen.

Through half-lidded eyes, he was able to make out your upturned lashes and cheeks aglow, suddenly becoming putty in your hands as he melted into you.

With a lopsided, toothy grin, Leo breathed out, “You’re so warm.”

Snaking a hand into the nape of his neck, you traced your thumb along the boy’s jaw lightly, feeling him quiver under your touch. “Well then, let me warm you up some more.”

Bonus:

“Who would’ve thought Leo was going to be the last of us to get some action?”

_“ **Mikey**!”_


End file.
